


The Greatest Trick the Devil Ever Played

by Silberias



Category: Jekyll (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hyde heals and comes back, Multi, That's it, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberias/pseuds/Silberias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...was convincing the world he didn't exist. Billy Hyde didn't die that night in the tunnel, only took a bit of a holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Trick the Devil Ever Played

Billy didn’t care for her the way that Tom did. But he did, she knew. She remembered deeply the bizarre sincerity of how he asked if he could call her in the basement after killing one of the nameless thugs—though Billy seemed to know the man—and his threats against them to keep her safe. It was terrifying, yes, and she would never condone the manner he chose for looking after her—but Claire would always remember that day in the basement.

Tom hadn’t been the first to notice that Billy was coming back from the dead, healing slowly from the shootout. Claire did—she noticed Billy Hyde the same way she’d first seen him. Tom’s eyes would go black for half an instant, buried deep in her, and his expression would twist into something mischievous for that instant. It was hard not to come right then, but she managed most of the time. One morning she spent fifteen whole minutes in Billy’s arms. His fluid black eyes were curious as he threaded fingers through her hair, intent and gentle and preternaturally smoothly.

When he saw she was awake his lips curled up in one of his crazy-happy smiles, and he put a finger up to his lips to shush her as he winked. She blinked in surprise and then it was Tom blinking awake with one of his happy sleepy smiles. She smiled back on reflex, still shocked at having seen Billy Hyde. She had continued to let him peek, and now he was sharing morning-after-smiles with her. Tom must have seen it on her face because his expression faded into something much more neutral.

“He’s back.”

She nodded, silently—Billy had asked her to be quiet. Nodding was quiet. She could keep deals she made with that man, it was easy for a mother of twin seven year olds. Perhaps that was what so many people missed—they all kept saying Billy was a child and treated him like a child to belittle him. They never thought of treating him like a child to control him.

“Is he…is he alright?”

Another nod. Tom had been conflicted and grateful and a lot of other things about what Billy had done for them to save them from Klein and Utterson’s goons. Billy loved her, she knew, as he’d taken those bullets for her and kept them from hitting Tom. And he loved their children because he had done it to save them—to give them _oxygen_.

“You have a better hold over him than I do—You don’t upset him nearly as much as I do, I mean, Next time you see him—thank him?”

She kissed his nose and nodded one last time before getting up. There was much to do before the twins woke up—such as throwing her guts up as stealthily as she could. She’d always wanted more children, but twins had been quite a shock to Tom Jackman and she’d put off the conversation for a long time. Over the last year she had gently been childproofing their home once more, and had stopped on her birth control six months ago. She would just have to convince Billy to not share the damage of being awake with Tom, and it would be a perfect arrangement.

She would raise Billy Hyde to be a second father to the new baby—and then he would be invested in the family in a way he hadn’t been before. It would be her shackles on his good behavior. She brought out the devil in him according to everyone around their family.

If she brought the devil out of Tom didn’t that mean she should have some say in how the demon lived? After his trick of convincing the world he was dead, he would be hers and hers alone.

Until the baby arrived, of course.


End file.
